The World Meets Fangs and Sakurelle
by Long Fangs
Summary: A crossover between Inyuyasha, Yugioh, Ruroni Kenshin, and Kodocha. Fangs and Sakurelle go to kindergarden where they meet cute five year old anime characters...prepare to laugh your butt off. R
1. A new School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . Kodocha. Ruroni Kenshin.. And Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1  
  
F= Fangs Sk= Sakurelle Na= Naozumi K= Kaiba H= Hayama S= Sessumaru I= Inuyasha Ka= Kagome Sa= Sana Cs= Captain Sou Zou Sagra (More People Later on)  
  
(Kindergarten) (Fangs is already screwed up T.T)  
  
F & Sk: so, this is our school? (Standing in front of a very large privet school)  
  
Sk: At least they give us these absolutely cute uniforms!  
  
F: what are you smoking?  
  
Sk: Every thing but the cloths and the shoes! Ha-ha-h-ah-ha!  
  
F: * raises eyebrow * no I'm serious, what are you smoking?  
  
Sk: nothing, why do you ask?  
  
F: you like skirts!  
  
Sk: yes, why? I just love this cute doggy print! I can't wait to see our new teachers! I hope they are nice!  
  
F: Sure. (Goes into the school)  
  
Sk: hey wait for me (so cute in her kindergarten girl way. can't say the same for Fangs)  
  
F: Wow! It's huge! Look at the tall people! (This is how her obsession with height started)  
  
Teacher: Are you lost? Oh, look how cute are! (Pinching Fangs' cheek) oh, my what's that in our mouth? Lest see.  
  
F: (Smile revealing her fangs)  
  
Teacher: oh, dear you must be the new student! Where is the other one? (Looks at Fangs) you didn't eat her did you?  
  
F: 'idiot' (Shakes her head)  
  
Sk: (runs in) There you are! I thought I lost you!  
  
Teacher: (looks at the cute innocent Sakurelle)* glittery eyes * OH!!!!!!!!! YOUR SO CUTE!! OH MY GOODNESSS YOUR LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! (Stand beside Sakurelle) wanna be my daughter?  
  
Sk: No.  
  
Teacher: (tearing) okay, but let me bring you to your class.  
  
Sk: thank you ma'am.Fangs! Say thank you!  
  
F: Wha- oh, * cough * thank you.  
  
(Classroom)  
  
Teacher: Class please say hello! To your new fellow classmates Sakurelle (points to Sakurelle) and Long Fangs! (* Grim face* points to Fangs), lets begin by introducing your self!  
  
Class: .'she's so cheesy'  
  
Teacher: well, lets start with Kagome!  
  
Ka: hello! My name is Kagome! Welcome, you can play with me Sakurelle! (Looks at Fangs) um. yeah.  
  
S: My name is Lord Sessumaru of the west; I claim the west side of the room and all of its Lego's.  
  
I: My name is Inuyasha, What kind youkai are you? I'm a dog. I'm a half blood, Sess is my bigger brother. He's in 1st grade but he's helping out today! You can play with me!!!!!!!!  
  
F: I'm not a youkai!! (Teacher looks in surprise) I'M HUMAN. I THINK.  
  
Sa: hey!!!! I'm Sana! Welcome! This is best friend Fuka! And Hayama! (Waves) Actually. Hayama and I are going out!  
  
H: hey. you know who I am now  
  
Fuka: hey! I'm Fuka!  
  
Na: Hey! I'm Naozumi!  
  
Fangs: are you a girl or a boy?  
  
Na: * Giggling * I'm a boy!! Your funny!!!  
  
Sk and F: ' is he gay??? '  
  
Na: 'yes, but I'll be straight for you' * bashing eyes *  
  
F: * freaked out * uh... I don't feel comfortable in this room.. * gulp*  
  
Na: * bashing eyes *  
  
F: (hides behind Sakurelle)  
  
K: hey! My name is Seto Kaiba (still not screwed-up yet) Sakurelle I think your cute.  
  
Sk: I think you're cute to Kaiba  
  
Rest of class (No fangs): Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h- h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h (teacher to)-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h- * gasp for air * h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h- h-h-h-h-h---  
  
Sk: (about to cry)  
  
F: 'not again' * fly kicks * Shut Up!  
  
Class: .  
  
Cs: okay my turn! Hello my name is Sou zou Sagara!  
  
Review my story!!!!! He-he-he! Did you like it??? Or should I stop?? 


	2. A new Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . Kodocha. Ruroni Kenshin.. And Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1 (what happens in duck class on the first day)  
  
F= Fangs Sk= Sakurelle Na= Naozumi K= Kaiba H= Hayama S= Sessumaru I= Inuyasha Ka= Kagome J= Joey Sa= Sana Cs= Captain Sou Zou Sagra (More People Later on)  
  
(Play Time)  
  
F: so what's there to play with???  
  
I: Everything you see, expect out side.  
  
F: why not?  
  
I: it's the big kids turn right now we play out side after nap time.  
  
F: but it'll be all hot.  
  
I: our class is made up of all moles. we hid in the tunnels under the jungle gym till we go in side. bring the cards. Have you ever played poker?  
  
F: * evil smirk * ' I might like this school ' with money?  
  
I: I and the class play with only toys we bet on. your parents give you money?!  
  
F: yes, but I have toys.  
  
I: cool! See you at Mole Time!  
  
F: bye.  
  
Cs: hey! How are you? Wanna play with me? I have Legos ( brought them from home)! They are so cool. Look I made a dinosaur!  
  
F: * makes something long and circular * Look! Teacher I made a joint! ( hands to teacher)  
  
Teacher: Fangs, this is not school for losers! This is a PRIVET school and we have certain codes to follow! So you better start shaping up!  
  
SK: wow Fangs! On your first day! You broke your record!  
  
F: I knew I could do it! By the way, what do you think about that cute over there! (Points to outside the window, at a 5th grader)  
  
SK: Fangs! Aren't you a bit young for this kind of stuff?  
  
F: when you have Wendy as your baby sitter, no. Her boy friend comes over and makes out with her the hour 3 hours till mum come home. Every month it's a new guy. When she has no boy friend, she gives me tips on guys and dresses me up like a hoe and says I'm soooo cute!  
  
SK: wow! I thought Wendy Was Sporty?  
  
F: it's her of getting guys, like Peter! She's a real slut when they get on the couch! I mean hello! I'm still 4 years old! (So is Sakurelle, they skipped a year of day care.) 4 year olds aren't suppose to see that kind of stuff! Ever!  
  
SK: well, why don't you tell your parents!  
  
F: same reason why you can't talk to your parents!  
  
SK: 'aren't we getting of the subject?' sorry I forgot! Hey! Lets go play with some Legos!  
  
F & SK: (walks over to the Lego section)  
  
S: what do you think your doing? * Grim, lifeless, pissed face *  
  
F: playing with Legos! What else! ' for a first grader you aren't so smart'  
  
S: have you not forgotten that I own the Legos. You are a very foolish person so mess with me.  
  
F: (angry very angry) * heh-heh-heh * what did you say?  
  
S: your stupid. bad move  
  
F: YOU! B************ !!@#$%$^$%&*#$%#$%@#@ ^&^%*%^!#$%!#$%#$^$%&^%^^#$^#$^^$^$^$^$%^$^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%&$^&*#$%#$%!#$$@#$@ $5876487842423424!@#$@#%^^&&* ?"{:ll?:plklddfdgrerwer784787! I'M NOT STUPID! YOUR STUPID AND GAY! YOU AND YOUR PURPLE EYESHADOW! WHAT IS IT? CLANIQE OR LANCHME !!!! bad moves  
  
Authors' comments: isn't this all full of bad moves * long silent pulse * I was gonna make them fall in love in this chapter, oh well things happen for a reason.  
  
S: FOOLISH MORTAL! DOD YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!!!!????? I'M LO-  
  
F: SCREW YOU! A PLUSE I'M NOT MORTAL (actually no one knows who she is)!!!!! * Fangs and claws pop out, foam on mouth (the whole mad dog look) * ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
S&F: (fighting)  
  
Monkey class: (this is the other kindergarten class, Joey Wheeler is on this class) what is going on!  
  
S&F: (each one is on one side of the room, amazingly no one is hurt * gasp * wow!) I hate you!!!  
  
S: good! Cuz I don't care! (Sticks tongue out)  
  
F: (ditto) (kicks door open Hayama style and walks out)  
  
Oh, my child hood year, nah! I was actually good when I was young I changed at age 5 or 4. any ways review! 


	3. lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . Kodocha. Ruroni Kenshin.. And Inuyasha  
  
Fangs: last chapter had a lot of grown up talk. The reason that a fang knows that kind of stuff is that she's no ordinary child.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
F= Fangs Sk= Sakurelle Na= Naozumi K= Kaiba H= Hayama S= Sessumaru I= Inuyasha Ka= Kagome J= Joey Sa= Sana Cs= Captain Sou Zou Sagra (More People Later on)  
  
(last time was the fight) (fight resumed)  
  
Sk: (running after Fangs) Hey! Wait for me! I thought you promised to be good this time!  
  
F: I did promise, but that arrogant loser is soooooooooooooooooo annoying! He even looks annoying!  
  
Sk: just calm down, breathe in breathe out. Breathe in breathe out.  
  
F: SHUT - UP! I'm not in labor like those chicks in the soap opera's!  
  
SK: well at least try to calm down. It's your first day of school. (Holding up candy bar)  
  
F: fine, if you weren't holding up that candy bar them I would have killed you. Now GIMME!  
  
(Lunch) (if you are reading this Sakurelle don't squeal. inside joke.)  
  
K: hey Sakurelle, do you want to sit next to me? I have Jell-O! You want to share?  
  
Sk: I brought a tub of Avocado Dip, a bag of tortilla chips, and a juice box. I don't like the dip cause it's nasty. You can have it if you want.  
  
F: hey! I brought some banana cream pudding, a banana, a slice banana nut bread and a juice box ( wanna guess the flavor?)  
  
Sk: wow! All your favorite flavor stuff in one day.  
  
F: he-he!  
  
K: why do you like banana's so much? (feeding Sakurelle some jell-o )  
  
F: cause they are so cute in yellow and I just love peeling and eating them!  
  
Sk: her record was 6 bananas in 10 min. she went to the ER for that.  
  
F: yep! And proud of it to! (eating pudding) Kaiba, what flavor is that jell-o?  
  
K: Sakurelle- I mean strawberry * blush*  
  
(nap time)  
  
F: lets see everyone is asleep. How interesting. (takes out a marker and starts marking faces. Teacher is in the bathroom)  
  
S: what are you doing? (grabs her hand)  
  
F: nothing. Goes to her mat (Sakurelle and Kaiba are holding hands as they sleep)  
  
S: give me the marker!  
  
F: no!  
  
S: don't make me-  
  
F: * snore * you know you are really boring when you talk.  
  
S: (pulls out a sword out of no where) you want this in you before you pass kindergarten?!  
  
F: goo-goo-gaa-gaa is you trying to kill a kindergartener? Grammar issues  
  
S: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your so annoying! You loser! Walks out the door.  
  
F: he-he-he! Bye you loser (evil smirk) (holding the marker)  
  
S: (has a big smiley face on his butt.)  
  
Hehehehe so funny. Personal reasons for liking the fruit of banana . review!!!!! More the reviews the faster I up-date. 


	4. a little background

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . Kodocha. Ruroni Kenshin.. And Inuyasha FANGS: Hey HOW ARE YOU ??? I'M FINE I JUST GO OVER MY CRUSH! I'M SO HAPPY! (I hate grammar and spell check. bare with me) Chapter 1  
  
F= Fangs Sk= Sakurelle Na= Naozumi K= Kaiba H= Hayama S= Sessumaru I= Inuyasha Ka= Kagome Sa= Sana Cs= Captain Sou Zou Sagra (More People Later on)  
  
(After School)  
  
F: so, what do thin k of our new school?  
  
Sk: it's fine..want some pudding?  
  
F: what flavor?  
  
Sk: strawberry. and nut!  
  
F: no thanks!  
  
Sk: do you wan to call your mom first to night? (Okay, Sakurelle and Fangs are children of the families that are very busy, to busy to spend much time with their children. Well, Sakurelle's parents come home every summer for 3 weeks. Unfortunately, for Fangs her parent are very busy and has barely any time to talk to her. It is very rare to reach them. So the earlier you call her the more time you can attempt to reach them. Even if you reach them you cant make sure you get a sentence.)  
  
F: why bother. think you'll reach your parents today?  
  
Sk: no, but they are sending me some new toys from Kenya!  
  
F: cool!  
  
Sk and F: ( in front of a big apartment door) so is this apartment number 777. impressive.  
  
SK: how do you suppose we open the door?  
  
F: easy with the key (looks under the door mat) ah-ha! There's that little booger!  
  
Sk: don't be sick!  
  
F: ( opens door) did you see the 5th grade guys?! I mean Hello! Get a belt! There is a doffrence between baggy pants and pants that don't fit you!  
  
Sk: does imitation of the guys:  
  
Walk 1-2-3 stop pull up pants walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull walk 1-2-3 stop pull ( an hour later)  
  
F: (still throwing a laughing fit) ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- ha-ha-ha-hh-ah-aa-hh-ah-ah-aha-ha-hh-ah-ah-ah-aa-ha-hh-aa-hh-aa-hh-ah-aa-h- ah-a-h-a-h-a-h-h-a-a-h-h-h-a-h-a-h-a-ha-h-a-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-hh-h- h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h (gasp for air)-h-h-h-h-h-h- wow! Look we have a TV (note on TV):  
  
Dear Long Fangs,  
  
This TV is yours. Don't for get to share with Sakurelle. How is school? Tell Daddy all about it. Your Mum says hi and she wants me to remind you to do your best at school. Play nice with the other kids. We are in hurry as you can see through the rush of the letter. Love you always.  
  
Pappy P.S. if the other kids kick your butt then kick theirs harder till they scream!  
  
Sk: no fair! You get a TV!  
  
F: yeah! Screw homework! Call the pizza place! Lest go get a DVD!  
  
Sk: just like your mom said! TV rocks!  
  
(TV time)  
  
F: so you and Kaiba, do you like him?  
  
Sk: yeah! He's so smart! His daddy and mommy are going to have a baby soon. They are going to name him Mokuba (before Kaiba's parents die). I'm so happy for him. Tomorrow we are going to Yugi's grandpa's shop after school to play with Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey.  
  
F: who are Joey and Yugi?  
  
Sk: both are in the Monkey class. I met them during craft time in the tunnel.  
  
F: Is Yugi the one with the spiked hair?  
  
Sk: yeah! With out his hair he's about 6 inches shorter than me.  
  
F: * sigh * Power to the Shorties! (Big bright eyes) YEAH! TO THE SHORTIES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
  
Sk: some times I wonder what drug do they put you on.  
  
F: simple, Heroin  
  
Sk: WHAT!  
  
F: just kidding its Smack. (Another version of cracks . how I know this stuff: I have health class every day.painful now we are learning about safety)  
  
Sk: uh.. I think I'm going to go to the other room * turns around * * turns back, looks Fangs straight in the eye * AND I BETTER NOT SMELLL SMOKE FROM DRUGS  
  
F: you actually think I'm on stuff like that!? Are you crazy! Are you Crazy..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h  
  
Sk: I know.  
  
F: what movie do you want to see? * Going into the movie shelf *  
  
Sk: how about. Cinderella! I just love Cinderella!  
  
F: fine! * Puts on Cinderella *  
  
Sk: (wide eyed) she's so pretty! I wanna be just like her when I grow- up!  
  
F: I doubt it!  
  
Sk: party pooper! I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT TO BE CINDERELLA AND THAT IS THAT!  
  
F: who's your prince Kaiba?  
  
Sk: * blush * yes.  
  
F: OMGOSH!  
  
Review and I'll update! And remember don't do drugs! I'm serious! 


	5. New firend

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh .@.@  
  
It's raining out side.. Really big Kaibagirl333's mom dropped me off at my house I say  
  
THANK YOU!!!! Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5 rain  
  
The rain had finally stopped. Eve sat in the café drinking her mocha. 'Kaiba is a very interesting person, but never the less in must stick to my job I can't let a man stop me like in the past. After what Sam did, I could never trust another man. Never.'  
  
When she finally got out of the café the sky was till gray with thunder and lighting. First came a blinding flash, then a loud crackle that seem to reach for mile. It sounded like crackling paper. Then after that came the loud boom, that could scare a dog. After a couple of rounds, came the rain again. It was harder this time, this time it looked like power sugar flying everywhere. Eve tried to go back but she was stuck. The café was already 20 blocks away. She looked everywhere for salvation. Then she spotted a bank and went over.  
  
After a couple of minuets she finally decided that it wasn't going to stop and gave Kaiba a ring.  
  
(In the middle of his meeting)  
  
Kaiba sat in his big CEO chair trying to explain to his worker the new dueling disc, when his cell phone rang. It was Eve.  
  
"Eve, how are you?"  
  
"Kaiba I want you-" the guy next to her cut her off when he knocked her cell phone out by accident.  
  
"You what?!" he was hoping she really wanted him.  
  
"Kaiba, um . sorry about that. I need you to pick me up at Domino Bank on Paica St."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there." He was trying his best to be nice.  
  
"Okay, it's really raining here. bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
*Click *  
  
"Listen, I have to go, I'll have another meeting next week . go home." Kaiba said as he walked out the door. The co-workers stood in silence.  
  
(At the Bank)  
Kaiba walked into the door. Eve was sitting by the bathroom shivering. Kaiba slowly walked towards her and blushed. For a minuet they stood in silence.  
  
Eve gazed at him.  
  
Kiaba gazed at her.  
  
Eve raised her eyebrow  
  
Kaiba raised his  
  
Eve raised her other one  
  
He raised his other on too. (Both a freaky sight* shiver*)  
  
"So. lets go."  
  
" Where is the limo?"  
  
"Filling up on gas."  
  
Kaiba and Eve walked out side in to the powdered rain. They walked into the park and sat under the town's largest umbrella as they shivered for warmth.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm cold," Eve, said as she gazed coldly of into space.  
  
"." Kaiba handed her his jacket 'great.'  
  
"Thanks." She shivered as the wet wind pushed her black oak hair one way, then another.  
  
* Ring Ring *  
  
" Hello?" Kaiba grimly answered.  
  
"Sir, I'm so sorry I can't find you." His Limo driver replied in a very scared and pale tone.  
  
" Where at the park next to the bank." Kaiba said.  
  
Eve walked out into the rain and pulled Kaiba along.  
  
He listened to the sound of her clicking heals as she took steps on the gray sidewalk. After a couple of minuets, he heard his favorite limo purr toward them. When the driver finally stopped besides them Kaiba signaled Eve to go into the limo, and then he followed.  
  
"Eve do you know why I love this Limo?" Kaiba Questioned out of the blue.  
  
"No, actually I don't tell me."  
  
"Because she's like a cat, I can hear her purr when ever she is near. Her lean body is long and ready to strike."  
  
"Oh, you think it's a cat?"  
"No, like a cat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When they reached the house, they saw a little figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Big Brother! Where have you been!? I've been so worried!" Mokuba shouted." And who is that besides you?"  
  
Mokuba took a good look and screamed and passed out.  
  
Review!!! Next chapter my interview with sakurelle! Them after that more with Kaiba and Eve 


	6. depantsed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . Kodocha. Ruroni Kenshin.. And Inuyasha and Saiyuki  
  
Chapter 6  
  
F= Fangs S= Sakurelle Na= Naozumi K= Kaiba J=Joey H= Hayama SO= Sessumaru I= Inuyasha Ka= Kagome Sa= Sana Cs= Captain Sou Zou Sagra From now on I'll write who it is and then have the letter name for that person next to the name.. If you don't understand, I'll show youAuthors note: I don't hate seshomaru.in fact he's practically my favorite character in Inuyasha   
  
SO: Hey.give that back (weakly) * blush *  
  
Girls: * Blush * * giggle * look! Fangs un-pants-ed Seshomaru! *Laugh *  
  
F: (in a corner) the cruel ways of childhood * sigh * (shakes her head and runs away) Oh well! Better him than me! (Happily)  
  
S: Fangs! I though you were going to try to not do anything bad!  
  
F: Well I tried but when you get your chance you have to take it because you might never get the chance ever again!  
  
S: have you ever though about how he feels?  
  
F: your acting like a mother again.maybe with a mix of a teacher.  
  
S: well?  
  
F: who care about his feelings! It was a nice prank! Don't you think! May be I should try the kimono next time? (Wondering of to space)  
  
S: you'll never learn.  
  
F: or maybe I should.(not noticing that Sakurelle is gone and that SESS is drawing a big butt on her costume.)  
  
SO: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
F: (looks at her costume.) why you little #$! @#%! %^^#%^&^%&$%&$%  
  
Author: please wait for a moment for the world meets fangs series. .(Elevator music)  
  
(Back to the scene) Fangs and Sess are fighting.. again  
  
F: I hate you! You stupid she-male! (Throws a candle at him in mid air)  
  
SO: I'm not wearing any eye shadow! It's a frigg'n birthmark! (Throws a cake at her)  
  
F: that's what they say it is.(Raise an eyebrow) but.(Puts Seshomaru in a head lock) then a again who believes you!  
  
Sana: maybe you guys should stop; the teacher is having a mental break down.(Points to the teacher) Teacher: (drool fuzzing out her mouth) oh.. This can't be good. No good. Bad, bad, bad day.. He-he-he . I want candy mommy! Why won't you give it to me! (laughs hysterically)  
  
SO: very well, but first give me back my pants.  
  
F: fine! (Gives him back his pants)  
  
SO: and boxers, I find it very uncomfortable to fight bottomless.  
  
F: fine.* sigh * (Hands him his boxers)  
  
Review! Thanks for the others! 


	7. Why Joey is so Stupid

Chapter 7 why Joey acts so stupid Author: why me.people never review my stories. Authors head: shut-up.on with the crappy story  
  
(2 weeks before Christmas break)  
  
J: daddy, what are you reading?  
  
Joey's Father: nothing.  
  
J: okay * walks away *  
  
(Next day)  
  
J: daddy what are you reading?  
  
JF: nothing  
  
J: okay * looks at magazine and goes away*  
  
(Next day)  
  
J: daddy what are you reading?  
  
JF: nothing  
  
J: okay * looks at magazine and goes away*  
  
(Next day)  
  
J: daddy what are you reading?  
  
JF: nothing  
  
J: okay * looks at magazine and goes away*  
  
(Next day)  
  
J: daddy what are you reading?  
  
JF: nothing  
  
J: okay * looks at magazine and goes away*  
  
(Next day)  
  
J: daddy what are you reading?  
  
JF: nothing  
  
J: okay * looks at magazine and goes away*  
  
(1 Week before Christmas)  
  
J: daddy-  
  
JF: you know what? Look at the book your self!  
  
J: * looks * daddy why does this lady have one big booby? And the other one is even bigger?  
  
Joeys mother: What are you reading!!! * Look * * sweat drop * at least we know he's not goanna be gay * sigh * (takes away the book and throws it out the window)  
  
(Outside) a little boy: (picks up the magazine and reads) the wonders of modern technology.* smile*  
  
JF: why did you let her see it? Now look at what you have done! (Starts pounding Joey on the head)  
  
Author: hey! That's child abuse!  
  
J: ow! Stop it ya ol'man!  
  
(Next day)  
  
Teacher: Joey what is one plus one?  
  
J: (holds up two fingers) that's easy! 11  
  
Teacher: don't kid around Joey, after all you are the smarted one in math not kidding  
  
J: (tries it again) one plus one. one plus one. I don't get it!  
  
Teacher: never mind. maybe your having a blonde day. after all you are blonde. (No offence to the blondes out there)  
  
Review. Author: thanks to all who reviewed so far. 8-8 PLZ Review more. 


	8. December

Disclaimer: hey! How are you!  
Lawyer: Is that it!  
F: fine! Spoil my long awaited dreams! I don't own anything that was named in my summery! I own me! Long Fangs! Lawyer: once again she made a crappy disclaimer; she's on a winning streak!  
  
(6 days till Christmas)  
  
Inuyasha: hey Fangs, Sakurelle  
  
F: yo? What'cha woanna talk about?  
  
S: PLEASE talk normally!  
  
I: anyways, my mom and dad are having a party in 2 days at my house and I was wondering if you guys could come. My mother told me she wanted to meet Fangs.  
  
F: you've been talk'n 'bout me? * Weird stare *  
  
I: no way! She thinks she knows your father or mother. Maybe they went to the same high school  
  
S: okay see you there!  
  
(Inyuyasha's house party)  
  
F: (Walks up to the path way of Inyuyasha's house) whoa! Who jacked bill gates and stole his house and double sized it at burger king?!  
  
S: why did I bring you! You're always acting your worst whenever you go to a fancy party! Are you trying to kill me!?  
  
F: yes (walks off) * smirk *  
  
S: come back here!  
  
F: (runs away) he-he-he-he-he this is going to be fun! Mu-wa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha (hid behind some one)  
  
S: (runs after Fangs but loses her) were could she be! Fangs!  
  
F: (looks up and sees Seshomaru) eh-heh, hi there long time no see? How are you?  
  
Seshumaru:. * evil demonic stare *  
  
F: you look very nice. oh boy, I'm so dead.  
  
SE: I will ki-  
  
Inyuyasha's mother: hello! I'm Mrs. Inyu how are you? You must be Long Fangs. I've herd so much about you!  
  
F: from who? * Suspicious stare *  
  
IM: * whisper * Seshomaru's journal, don't ask.  
  
F: really? What did he say about me?  
  
IM: well she-  
  
F: he  
  
IM: who can tell if Seshumaru is a guy or a girl * breathes on Fangs *  
  
F: are you drunk?!  
  
IM: you can tell!? * Acts really surprised *  
  
F: lady you have a disease!  
  
IM: no I'm not!  
  
F: yes you are and why are you dressed like a maid?  
  
Another lady: that's because she is drunk and she is my maid!  
  
F: who are you?  
  
Lady: I'm Inyuyasha's mother.  
  
IM: ma'am, I don't feel soOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO goooo- (runs to the bathroom)  
  
Lady: hello, sorry for that inconvenience. She's the new maid.  
  
F: oh  
  
Lady: are you really Long Fangs?  
  
F: yes!  
  
S: fangs! Where have you been? I've been a worried sick! I feel like your mother some times!  
  
F: hey! Meet Inyuyasha's mother! She had this drunk' maid and the maid hurled in the bathroom!  
  
S: really! You have some imagination.  
  
Lady: hello, you must be Sakurelle. Kagome is looking for you.  
  
S: she's here! Yay! (Goes away)  
  
F: what about me? Come back here! * Sob *  
  
Lady: well, you look just like your mother!  
  
F: really? Is she ugly or pretty?  
  
Lady: she had all the guys in high school drooling after her. The poor  
janitors. * sigh * your  
father and her were the most unsure people I ever met.  
  
F: You were best friends right?  
  
Lady: yes  
  
F: I thought so.  
  
Lady: (kneels down  
beside Fangs) promise me you  
  
will marry my oldest son Seshomaru.  
  
F: no way! Are you crazy we're mortal/immortal enemies!  
  
Lady: please I fear no one will ever marry him!  
  
F: lady, with all due respect I can no and will not marry him!  
  
S: (pops out of no where) she loves Joey!  
  
F: and you're going to sleep with Seto Kaiba!  
  
S: what!  
  
F: hey an eye for an eyeball! (I do not own this line it belong to  
book 1 of kodocha)  
  
S: where did you learn that?!  
  
F: Sana Kurata! She says that in her sleep!  
  
S: you mean your old lab partner?  
  
F: yes.it's kinda weird.  
  
S: yes it is.  
  
Lady: hello excuse me?  
  
S and F: yes (at the same time, turning the same way, same tone, and  
same face expressions)  
  
Lady: * gasp * are you guys best friends?  
  
S: yes  
  
F: no  
  
S: what do you mean no!  
  
F: I mean that I'm mad at you!  
  
S: for what!  
  
F: Look at what you're eating!  
  
S: a cheese pizza? What about it?  
  
F: you ate the last slice! How could you! Want! it!  
  
S: is that what your mad at me for  
  
F: (looks down) yes.  
  
S: fine you can have it!  
  
F: now you're my best friend again!  
  
Lady: * giggle * fang's mother and me had the some fight over a diet  
coke! How cute!  
  
F: how did you get it from her?  
  
Lady: I licked it before she could touch it!  
  
F: that is so wise. do you .um have a picture of her?  
  
Lady: yes! (Pulls a picture out) there we are!  
  
F: (looks at the picture) that looks like a donkey split in two!  
(Points at the picture of both girls)  
  
Lady: shut up! I'm so cute!  
  
F: yeah.  
  
Lady: thank you! (Walks away)  
  
F: with the right lighting and make-up  
  
SE: I herd that  
  
F: what'cha goanna do? Huh?  
  
SE: this! (Spits on the pizza)  
  
F: eww! (Gives the pizza the Seshomaru)  
  
SE: * smirk * it runs in the family (about to eat it)  
  
Inuyasha:(comes by and takes pizza and eats it!)  
  
SE: * glare * smirk *  
  
I: you spat on it! MOM!  
  
(In the dinning hall)  
  
F: wow! Look at all that food!  
  
Kagome: Inyuyasha's parents spare no expenses when it comes to  
parties.  
  
F: well go figure!  
  
S: wow!  
  
F: I know!  
  
S: I mean look at that huge picture of the house on top pf the  
fireplace!  
  
F: don't you care about the food!  
  
S: no Joey has that covered  
  
F: wha-  
  
Joey: hey Fangs!  
  
F: hey!  
  
F and J: look at the food!  
  
S: * grits teeth * why me!? (Walks away)  
  
(Christmas Eve)  
  
F: Oh my Google berries! (Hasn't learned to cuss yet) That is what I  
call a big Christmas tree!  
  
(Standing in front of the Christmas tree in the Tree-R-Us)  
  
Owner: so lil'missy, where are your parents? Why don't ya show'em dis  
lil'beut! (Trying to hide  
the price tag)  
  
F: (pulls out a camera/cell phone) * click * Mummy and Dad, I'm buying  
this one! Hope you get  
this message! (Hands owner 32 bucks) oh yeah, I'm goanna need some one  
to help me take this  
home.  
  
Owner: (blown away) . * blink * blink * okay I'll tell one of my  
employees.  
  
(At apartment)  
  
S: Oh my gosh! It's such a huge tree! I can't believe you actually  
bought it! How on earth are we suppose to put the star on top!  
  
F: that's easy! I'll use my flying powers!  
  
S: you mean the one when you pull out the trampoline and jump really  
high?  
  
F: I call them my flying powers! Got it!  
  
S: fine but I'm almost done ordering the food for the party tonight.  
  
F: Whom did you invite? I know one person, Kaiba! (Nudges Sakurelle)  
  
S: * blush * yes, I also invited the Wheeler family, the Motto family,  
and the new kid Duke  
Devlin.  
  
F: really what about Kaiba's mom and dad?  
  
S: Kaiba's parents on a business trips  
  
(Door bell) * ding-dong! * (Sakurelle opens the door)  
  
Deliveryman: I have an order from Ms. Taylor?  
  
S: oh, that's me. Thank you here's the money! (Hands money) here's  
your tip (hands the dude 40  
bucks)  
  
DM: thank you lil'girl!  
  
S: bye! (Shuts door)  
  
F: wow! What is that I smell! Gimme! (Pulling out Christmas  
decorations)  
  
S: no way! Well, you better start decorating soon it's almost 6 P.M.  
  
F: okay! (Straps on a sign on her head that say "I can" and starts)  
  
(6 P.M.)  
  
F: I'm finally done! Go me!  
  
*Ding * dong *  
  
S: (opens door) hey Kaiba!  
  
K: hey! I brought some game so we can play!  
  
S: great!  
  
F: yeah, just don't make out.* smirk *  
  
K: what does make out mean?  
  
S: you don't want to know.  
  
K: okay! When do we eat?  
  
F: yeah! When do we?! * Shiny eyes *  
  
S: when everyone get here! * Stern look * (holding a spatula)  
  
F: fine! * Stomps away *  
  
*Ding* dong *  
  
Joey: hey! Where is the food!? *Pant*  
  
S: *whack * don't be so rude!  
  
Joeys dad: where is the food!? * pant *  
  
Joey's mom: * whack * don't be so rude!  
  
S: I see it runs in the male side of the family!  
  
Joey's mom: yes.  
  
S: please come in!  
  
Joey and his dad: (runs in) uh-oh we're stuck!  
  
Joey: why don't you let me in first!  
  
Joey's dad: no way! I'm not taking chances with you! (whacks joeys on  
the head)  
  
S: I don't think you should do that.  
  
Joey's dad: why?  
  
S: simple, Joey needs all the brain cells he needs right now and he  
doesn't have many.  
  
J: yeah! I'm stupid!  
  
S: * giggle*  
  
J: hey!  
  
S: just come in  
  
Family: okay! (Walks in)  
  
Yu-gi: hey! I brought my grandpa!  
  
S: cool!  
  
Y: so, where is Fangs?  
  
S: she's in her room, probably trying to think of a way to steal the  
food  
  
Y: sound like something Joey would do!  
  
J: no! I don't want to steal food just eat it!  
  
F: hey! When did ya'll get here?  
  
J: about sometime ago!  
  
F: yeah that helps! Keep on thinking that Joey!  
  
J: why are you angry?  
  
F: I'm hungry! GIVE ME FOOD! (Acts like a rabid mad dog)  
  
J: well I have a cookie bu-  
  
F: (grabs cookie) thank you!  
  
J: hey that's mine!  
  
F: be nice!  
  
S: (hits Fangs and Joey on the head with a sauce pan) Shut! Up!  
  
F: (whispers to Joey and Yu-Gi) that's Sakurelle at her most violent!  
  
TV: COME ONE COME ALL! SEE THE AMAZING MAGICIAN WITH EXTORDINARY  
ESP! YES PEOPLE! THE CIRCUS HAS COME TO TOWN! COME SEE THE ELEPHANTS  
AND TIGERS! BUY YOUR TICKET TODAY! CALL 1800-555-5555! COEM SEE ALL  
THE THINGS THAT YOU CAN'T SEE ANYDAY! ACROBATS! CLOWNS! POPCORN! AND  
THE AMAZING SEALS THAT DRINK COFFEE!  
  
J: we gotta see that!  
  
Joey's dad: yeah! Get me the phone!  
  
Serenity: what does ESP stand for?  
  
F: I think it stands for, Especially Stupid Perception.  
  
S: maybe Enormous sweet potato?  
  
Joey's mom: Elephants Stealing People?  
  
J: everyone knows it's, Eggnog Sweet Puffs!  
  
Yugi's Gramp: no I think it has to do with the stock market!  
  
F: what! Where did you think of that you old man?!  
  
Gramps: so little respect for veterans theses days!  
  
F: what! You were in a war!  
  
Gramps: no, the anime for public debate  
  
F: *GRRRRRRRRRRRRR * whatever!  
  
* Ding* dong *  
  
S: (opens door) HI SETO!  
  
F: oh, your boyfriend's here now *wink, wink*  
  
S: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wacks fangs with saucepan)  
  
F: what's that for?  
  
S: for thinking about food  
  
F: WHAT?!  
  
Gramps: Let's play cards!  
  
F: what?  
  
S: she can't play cause she's so bad at it  
  
K: *laughs*  
  
Whole room: *laughs*  
  
F: *starts cussing* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S: ok, ok I'm sorry  
  
F: I don't need your apology, I just need some food *holds out paws*  
  
J: me too!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down on a pogo stick*  
  
S: where did that come from?  
  
J: the guy in a white beard gave it too me. I think he came from the  
chimney  
  
F: SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Santa: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! She's after me again  
  
J: *waves goodbye to santa* I'm sorry  
  
S: let's just have some food and forget about this horrible thing  
  
(dinner time)  
  
Gramps: what about the cards?  
  
F: eh, sorry. Forgot about that  
  
J: *trying to eat as much food as he can*  
  
JD: *same as above*  
  
Joey's Mom: *wacking JD*  
  
S: *same as above except it's J*  
  
F: *stuffing food in her mouth*  
  
Y: *trying to keep fangs from topping over*  
  
K: *guarding mashed potatoes, giving everyone the evil eye*  
  
Serenity: *making hello kitty sculptures out of peas* How come I get  
the peas?  
  
Duke Devlin: *at the door* hello? Is there any turkey left? *turkey  
comes flying at him from the table and lands in his arms* I guess  
that's a yes  
  
K: *still guarding mashed potatoes*  
  
F: *on the ground, screaming* I think I need a doctor, I swallowed a  
turkey whole!  
  
D: no, I have the turkey  
  
F: then what did I swallow?  
  
K: get my foot out of your mouth (very angry and in severe pain)  
  
S: any food left for me?  
  
F: *looks at her* sorry  
  
S: I'll just eat mayonnaise and celery  
  
F: ehehe, sorry, that too  
  
S: WHAT?!?!?!!?! *starts swinging saucepan* I NEED FOOD  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone there: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!!!!!  
  
D: what?  
  
S: *hits duke on head*  
  
D: oh, is that what you said? *passes out*  
  
S: I feel sorry for him, yet he's still holding the turkey.HEY, THAT'S  
FOOD!!!!!!!!  
  
Gramps: it's a sad sad story  
  
Serenity: look at my hello kitty statue  
  
S: is that a monkey?  
  
Serenity: I give up *smashes statue, everyone ohhs and ahhs in  
enlightenment*  
  
F: now that's food  
  
(new year's day)  
  
S: happy new year!  
  
F: who are you talking to?  
  
S: to everyone except you!  
  
F: thank you, I feel so loved  
  
S: I'm going to go to kaiba's house. Don't bother following me  
  
F: I wouldn't dream of it *looks at Sakurelle going away* hey, wait  
for me!  
(at Kaiba's house)  
  
*everyone is staring into boredom*  
  
F: don't you have any interesting stuff to do?  
  
S: *whacks fangs with saucepan* Don't be rude!  
  
F: where did you get that saucepan?  
  
S: I keep it handy  
  
F: it seems like it  
  
K: do you guys want to stay until the countdown?  
  
S: sure!  
  
F: aww, man!  
  
(two hours later)  
  
F: I can't believe it!  
  
S: what?  
  
F: we're running up and down the street in the middle of the night  
playing  
  
S: do you think the neighbors will hear us?  
  
K: no  
  
F: cause they're so drunk  
  
S: that's very nice  
  
K: *looks at watch* happy late new years! It's twelve thirty am  
  
S: we missed it  
  
F: why you little-I'll kill you!  
  
K: don't you think it's time for you to go home?  
  
F: *zooms out of sight*  
  
S: *jogging slowly after her*  
  
K: it's so weird  
  
That's my chapter! Plz review!  
Thanks Isis! For typing the rest! My hand really hurt! * cough * !!!  
now lets watch Fushigi Yugi! 


	9. Brithday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Fangs, Sakurelle belong belongs to Sakurelle or sandhya...  
  
I basically wrote this for back ground prefences so whne they all meet again in high school... you'll know the back ground... think of it this way, the end of the year is coming... might skip a couple of grades  
  
Chapter nine...  
  
Blah blah blah I don't want to start. Just to clarify, S= Sakurelle she is no longer SK. Back then s use to be seshomaru... no he is SO. J= Joey, Y= yugi  
  
(January)  
  
F: HEY SAKURELLE! MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 3 DAYS! I CAN'T WAIT! (Bounces on Sakurelles bed as Sakurelle sleeps)  
  
S: shut up! I want to sleep!  
  
F: fine! (Stomps away)  
  
(Joey's room)  
  
F: JOEY! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 3 DAYS!  
  
J: 5 more minutes' mom!  
  
Joey's mom: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
F: (stares coldly at Joey) so much for being my best friend! (Walks away)  
  
(Domino streets)  
  
F: (weird, big eyed looks) : -| I can't believe it... no one wants to be my friend.  
  
Naozumi: Hey Fangs!(awkward hand movement) how are you?  
  
F: (looks at him) 'well it's better than nothing' hey... (Tries to ignore the hand movement)  
  
N: ' Wow she's talking to me * squeal * ' well in noticed that your birthday is in 3 days...  
  
F: how did you know? ' Stalker! Stalker! '  
  
N: uh...  
  
F: fine of you don't have anything to say then go away, I'm looking for I- hop...  
  
N: ...  
  
F: ' oh well if no one remembers my birthday... I bet they didn't even know'  
  
(back to the friends)  
  
S: huh?... I-Hop... I wonder if she is there? (fangs at I-Hop eating blue berry Pancake)  
  
J: (blond head raises out of the ice cream patterned covers) I dreamed of fangs coming in and telling me it's her birthday...  
  
(back to I-Hop)  
  
waiter: do want anymore of our special Hun.?  
  
F: my name is fangs not hun...  
  
Waiter: what ever...  
  
(Birth day)  
  
S: HAPPY BIRTH DAY! * jump on Fangs bed *  
  
F: huh?  
  
S: are we going to have a party?  
  
F: I don't know? Are we having a party?  
  
S: Huh?  
  
F: huh?  
  
S: huh?  
  
F: okay fine we'll have one...  
  
S: YEAH! I'LL GO AND CALL JOEY! YUGI, INUYASHA, KAGOME, SANA, AKITO, AND SESHOMARU!  
  
F: fine, fine, fine... what ever  
  
S: * walks away *  
  
F: * finally realizes what Sakurelle said *WHAT! SESHOMARU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKURELLE! WAIT!  
  
(At the party)  
  
( fangs and Seshomaru back to back not looking at each other ) SO: so invited me?  
  
F: no... Sakurelle did... I would never  
  
SO: ... * hands her a present * blush *  
  
F: thanks ' WOAH! This is so weird'  
  
S: geezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Fangs, your so mean...  
  
F: bug off man! How am I being weird?  
  
S: bug?  
  
F: oh, I mean fug off man!  
  
S: fug? -___-"  
  
SO: ... * turns and walks to the table where there is food, namely cheese pizza *  
  
I: yoh! There's pizza  
  
SO:...' you jut noticed...Moron..."  
  
I: lets see which one I want? Think, think, think  
  
Kagome: it's dangerous when you think...  
  
I: I kno- hey!  
  
Ka: no matter how much you say think.. you'll never actually do it, you have to be smart to think. Something you lack.  
  
I: if I didn't like you I'd kill you right now  
  
Ka: oh, so now say you like me?  
  
I: yes!  
  
Ka: what ever  
  
I: hey! You tricked me again!  
  
Ka: I'm part of a rare species of people... I'm smart...  
  
F: what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Ka: it means that Inuyasha is a moron... at times  
  
I: I'm a rare species too!  
  
SO: yeah... the dumb butt...  
  
Ka: don't be mean!  
  
Fuka: who says dumb butt anyways?  
  
SO: look who's talking you freaky girl with an uncle that owns a sushi restaurant?  
  
Fuka: shut chor' mouth!  
  
F: where did you come from? Fuka: I came over to see if it was true that it was your birth day...  
  
F: well it's true!  
  
Fuka: I got you a present * holds out an banana shaped wrapped object *  
  
F: gee... I wonder what it is...  
  
Fuka: you'll love it!  
  
F: I bet I will!  
  
Hayama: yo! Waz-up!  
  
F: yo! Who's that with you?  
  
Tsuyoshi: HELLO! I'M TSUYOSHI! AND THIS IS MY FRIEND AYA (seriously folks tsu and aya make an great couple! I'm jealous of their kids for having such cool and nice parents)  
  
Aya: (a cute tiny little girl with neat hair, walks up to fangs) Hello, I'm Aya. Happy birthday!  
  
F: (a girl with messy hair) ' wow, she's so cute... just like the normal ones' H-hi, I'm... uh... Long Fangs?  
  
S: HI I'M SAKURELLE! * Warm smile *  
  
Aya: hello...* walks close to Tsuyoshi *  
  
S: wait! I'm not usually this peppy and scary!  
  
F: yeah you are...  
  
K: but I still think you're cute...  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
F: so... I have to blow the candles, isn't it a fire hazard?  
  
S: What are you talking about!  
  
F: see if I blow the candles, the flames could be carried over on to the flammable table cloth, then it would burn and the whole place would be ashes!  
  
SO: you put a lot of thought into things  
  
F: * stares at Seshomaru *  
  
SO: * stares back at fangs *  
  
F: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HE'S CHECKING ME OUT!  
  
Everyone except for fangs and Sakurelle: what's a checking out? F: well...  
  
S: no! Don't pollute their un-perverted, but soon to be, anime innocence!  
  
F:... well it's when you look at some one...chill Sakurelle....it's not goanna kill them...  
  
(next day at school)  
  
J: hey fangs! I was checking out the principle...  
  
F: what the-  
  
J: she looked mean!  
  
N: hey fangs... I was checking you out and I was-  
  
F: PERV! AH! THEY'RE ALL GOING CRAZY!  
  
S: it's your own fault anyways...T.T  
  
N: what I was only checking you out!  
  
K: hey Sana! I was checking out your dress, I think you look pretty in it!  
  
SO:... * her typical work *  
  
Hayama: Check out her butt! * points to the sub- teacher *  
  
Tsuyoshi: it is very big... I don't think we should be looking at it  
  
Review~Plz... 


	10. bithday again

Disclaimer: I only own Long Fangs, nothing else in this story...  
  
(Sakurelle and her birthday)  
  
S: * smile * It's my birthday!  
  
F: HAHAHAHAHA IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!  
  
S: why are you screaming and laughing?  
  
F: I DON'T KNOW I JUST CAN'T STOP!  
  
S: STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
F: I CAN'T!  
  
S: * takes out a frying pan *  
  
F: okay... I'm quite now  
  
(At school)  
  
K: happy birthday Sakurelle! * Holds out an present  
  
S: Kaiba your remembered!  
  
K: I hope you like it! I made it my self  
  
S: * opens box, a mini lap top * ... you made this?  
  
K: well I didn't have enough plastic to make it bigger...  
  
S: ' maybe it's fake a mean no one can make a computer by them self ' * pushed button and the screen pops up, goes under programs and it is a real computer * you made this?  
  
K: yep and look * points at the screen * it's a touch screen! Isn't it cool?  
  
S:... O.o you made this? How?  
  
K: it was very simple... * drones on * blah...plastic...soft ware... hard ware... programs... blah... micro-metalic-  
  
F: hey ya'll * wearing a cowboy hat * HEY DO YOU LIKE MY NEW HAT? MY MOM WAS IN THIS WEIRD/ BORING PLACE CALLED PLANO (AKA: I LIVE THERE... NOOOOOOO GET ME OUT OF HERE) AND SHE FOUND THIS AT A PLACE WITH A LOT OF STORE I THINK IT'S CALLED A STONEBIER AND THE STONEBIER IS NAMED THE MALL!  
  
S: that's very nice...  
  
F: DO YOU THINK SHE'LL BUY ME HORSE IN LITTLE ROCK.. NO, WAIT... THE ROCK IS TO LITTLE... HOW CAN A BIG PLACE BE BUILT ON A LITTLE ROCK (sorry if anyone is offended by this... I need to show how stupid I am, I mean fangs... but the way I figured that fangs has orange black hair with orange highlights)  
  
S: that's very nice... but ...CAN WE GET ALONG BEING JELOUS OF BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!?  
  
F: sure if you really want to... (Sings) HAPPY-HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! TO ME?  
  
S: you know you don't have to be all that happy about it... I get presents and you don't  
  
F:... points at hat... yeah I do!  
  
(At birthday party)  
  
scenery: it's a lovely day outside. There is green grass and the sun is shining. Every where you look there is some thing with strawberries or it is red... the cake, table cloth, and even the spoons...  
  
F: * shudder * it's pink...  
  
S: isn't it lovely?  
  
K: maybe I should have bought red balloons other than these yellow one * shrugs at balloons and let them fly away *  
  
J: I don't think your alive anymore...pink  
  
F: pink  
  
J: pink  
  
F: pink  
  
J: pink  
  
F: pink colored owls  
  
J: pink tops at hooters  
  
S: oh, posh!  
  
F: po-what  
  
S: this pink is soooooooooooooo lovely!  
  
F: IT'S GO GIRL LIKE!  
  
S: what's wrong with that?  
  
F: WHAT'S WORNG WITH DAT?  
  
S: it's so pretty! I just love the prints  
  
F: okay, okay lets solve this a breath at a time * breathe * I admit it's pretty and pink frosting tastes good, but that does not mean that I like it...  
  
S: Yeah fangs likes Pink!  
  
F: NO! MY FAVERITE COLOR IS GREEN! COME BACK HERE!  
  
Review! 


End file.
